Fame and Fortune
by cassie5
Summary: Rahel is now a Broadway star and her perspective on life has changed alot. Will a Glee Reunion bring back the old and better  Rachel Berry?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was relaxing in her dressing room after yet another performance of the new Broadway musical 'Maybe This Time'. She was exhausted and still in her costume, hair, and make up from the last scene. There was a sudden knock on the door and she rolled her eyes.

'Cant people just leave me alone?' she thought, annoyed.

She answered the door to find her agent, tapping her foot. "Miss Berry! Why aren't you ready! You're 5 o'clock is here."

Rachel paused and shook her head. "Excuse me? Do I have something scheduled for this evening, because nothing comes to mind."

The agent scrambled through her day planner. "I informed you last week, Miss Berry. Tonight you are leaving for Lima, Ohio for your High School Glee Club reunion."

Rachel sighed. "They are all ametuers, and I dont want to be seen with them."

The agent scrunched her eyebrows. "But Miss, the first time we got together you were talking nonstop about how amazing they all were and how you couldn't wait for this reunion."

Rachel laughed darkly."And how long ago was that? Martha, I am now 23 years old! My perspective on life has changed. I am a celebrity and I am not going to stupid West McKinley where I was a loser and got slushies thrown in my face every day!" She slammed the door in Martha's face and turned around.

"But you organized this yourself!"

Rachel's eyes went wide, she opened her door and pulled Martha into the dressing room, closing the door behind them. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, because it's true. You went through the whole reunion and planned it the first week we got together. Um..." she grabbed a file out of her bag that was labeled Glee Club Reunion. "First you all meet outside the school aftter school and go in to visit the Glee Club that is going on now a days and spend the Glee Club with them. Then you and your...uh...old friends will go to Breadsti for Dinner and spend the night at Santan's house."

Rachel turned away, tears welling up in her eyes. She rememberd planning ever single second of it. "I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up at the school and a load of memory's popped into her mind. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts and suddenly hated the the school. She was waiting for her driver, Donald, to open the door for her when her door suddenly was opened by somebody else. It was a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair and some facial hair. He had a goofy grin on his face and Rachel's eye's rose. This was Finn Hudson. Wow. She didn't think he could get any taller than he was in high school, but he must be about 6'8. All of his baby fat was replaced with muscle and Rachel rolled her eyes when he let out a laugh and couldn't believe she just saw him as a mature, handsome man.

"Sweet ride, Rach."

She plastered on a Broadway smile, and reminded herself to be nice to the less fortunate. "Thankyou Finn." She stepped out and heard a whistle coming her way. Noah Puckerman. Her manager whispered in her ear that she would be back in 2 hours or so.

"Sup, Berry. Your famous now! Now you can share your monaay!"

"Puck! That is so childish, andI thought you would grow out of your childish ways in college."

They all turned to see Quinn walking towards them looking as stunning as ever. She removed her gigantic pair of rhinestone studded sunglasses.

Pick snorted. "College? Believe it or not I am well known in California for my pool cleaning business; got my own apartment."

"Oooohhhh . I see you've accomplished the most out of al of us." Mercedes spoke up with Kurt at her side. Kurt laughed and commented how funny the joke was.

"Alright, so who are we missing here?" Finn spoke up.

"Looks like..." Mercedes began. "Sam, Mike and Tina, Artie, and Santana and Brittany!"

"Sup, my pretty little bitches. The hottest chicks of Lima, Ohio have arrived!"

"Yeah, and we're hot, too." Brittany spoke up next to her.

Everyone smiled at Brittany; she obviously hasn't come a long way since high school.

"Um...Sam should be here any minute now. He just texted me. I'm sure he's had a long day at work so could you guys just lay off him? I mean, not- n-not that I would know if he had a bad day at work, but we've been teting-not a lot- just a couple times a da-uh week. Yeah, so from the info I've gathered...yeah."

Everyone stared at her, confused at her sudden unease.

"Okay...so just Artie and the asians?"Santana asked.

Brittany laughed. "I love that album!"

Santana looked at her when somebody's phone buzzed. It was Puck's.

"Artie cant make it...something about an inmportant meeting. So..."

Tina, Mike, and Sam all came up at once.

"Sorry. Tina couoldn't decide if she wanted to curl her hair or keep it straight." Mike spoke up as Sam went to stand beside Quinn.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay, so untrue. I had my hair done in time to get hear on time, but you were too glued to the television to get your but off the couch!"

Mike shook his head and Tina sighed.

"So are we going in? School ended about 25 minutes ago, so Glee Club should be ready for us." Finn said.

They all excitedly walked through the front doors of the school and Rachels phone beeped. Everyone turned to her expectedly. She took her phone out of her purse and turned of the reminder. "Sorry. It was just a reminder for the hair appointment that I will be missing."

Mercedes scorted. "Well Miss Attitude, just 'cause you're famous dont mean missin a hair appointment is the ennd of the world."

Rachel shot her a glare. "Watch your mouth Jones. I have people for people that I'm not fond of."

Everyone turned to her, eyebrows rose.

"Wow." Kurt said.

Rachel looked down, feeling out of place. She didn't belong with regular's in a high school. She belonged with celebrity's on Broadway. "You want to know what you guys? I am not the same Rachel Berry I was 5 years ago and I dont want to disappoint, so I think I'm going to take off."

Santana laughed. "Berry, just realize that we know this is lame cover up so you can get to you precious celebrity hair appointment."

Rachel turned and stomped her foot. "As a celebrity I have had interviews, a lot i might add and for those interviews I have interview coaches. My interview coaches have taught me to put everything I want to say into fewer words as I have a history of over explaining things. That skill, suming up words, has carried on into my every day life style! I just knew that it would be you, Santana, that would bring out my rambling and huge speeches once again!" She turned and started towards the doors to leave.

"Hey, Berry! I miss you overexplaining things and back in highschool I always thought it was really hot."

Rachel turned to see Noah Puckerman. "Why...Thankyou Noah, but I...must be going."

"That was a moment where you should have burst into a meaningless speech." Kurt said.

Rachel turned around once again and sighed. "I have been taught that as a celebrity-"

"But, Rach. You aren't a celebrity right now." Finn said, walking towards her and stealing her hands. "Look around you. You are at Weast McKinley High. When you are hear, you are not Rachel Berry The Broadway Star; you are Rachel Berry, the determined woman who talks too much."

Rachel looked at the ground. "You're right. I-you're right."

Finn stepped back. "You were going to go into another speech just now, but passed it up! You dont do that in this school." He walked back to everyone else and looked at her epectantly.

She smiled a smile that she hasn't shown off in a loooong time. "Though I life a completley different lifestyle now, I am going to push that aside and become teenage Rachel Berry, as that Rachel had waaaay more fun than Broadway Rachel. I am going to talk about meaningless things, argue over nothing, and be in the spotlight as much as possible, because for the last five years I have locked all those urges in a box and lost the key, but I just found it."

"Yeahs" and "Good for you's" came from her group of friends and it felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So whhy is it good that we brought man hands back from the grave?" Santana spoke up, arms crossed.


End file.
